


Not looking

by no_ah



Series: Falling - Drarry drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogsmeade, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Three Broomsticks, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_ah/pseuds/no_ah
Summary: It's a Hogsmeade night out: Harry and Draco both are at the Three Broomsticks, each having a drink with their friends.And for some reason, they can't stop staring at the other.





	Not looking

He wasn’t looking.

Harry laughed even louder, raising his voice to a volume that, admittedly, exceeded the appropriate reaction to that relatively flat punch line of Seamus’ story. Though Ron was sitting at the table, too, laughing the loudest, as always, his head thrown back as he was shaking against Hermione next to him, and it was easy for Harry to hide his own exaggerated laughter in Ron’s, so as to not raise suspicion.

Unfortunately, apparently, it also meant that he wasn’t loud enough for  _him_ to notice just how happy and fun and overall good company Harry was being, having the time of his life.

He was _supposed_ to notice!  
Instead, he was sat there, leaning back in his chair, his long legs crossed elegantly, holding a fancy-looking glass in the delicate grip of his hand, seeming completely unaware of how badly Harry was trying to get his attention.  
By… laughing loudly.

God, he felt pathetic.

His laughter died out and he nervously scanned his friends’ faces for any signs that they’d noticed his strange behavior. Ron was still giggling, and no one was batting an eye at Harry.  
Just like _him_.

Harry couldn’t help but frown, staring at his profile. He saw the corners of his mouth twitching before he lifted his drink, slightly parted his lips, but instead of taking a sip, he just let the glass rest against his bottom lip. His eyes were still fixated straight ahead on one of his friends talking, while Harry’s flickered down to his mouth again, thinking how the glass hovering there must be cooling his skin…  
Harry bit down on his own bottom lip.  
He saw him gasp slightly – undoubtedly he’d been caught up in his company’s story rather than giving any attention to the fact that Harry had laughed, loudly _(pathetic, pathetic)_ – and then he finally took a long, slow sip of the dark liquid.

Harry jerked his eyes away and tried to commit his attention to the rest of Seamus’ story, which apparently had gone on further.

\--

He heard him laugh, not as loud as Weasley did – he always did – but in the past few weeks it appeared Draco had developed the ability to single out his voice within hundreds of others, no matter the volume.  
It must have been the pitch of it, the fact that it was clear but had a rough tone to it at the same time, and once Draco’s ears had asserted to the sound, they filtered it out automatically whenever he was close enough to hear.  
He really wasn’t paying particular attention, it just… happened. A lot.

He focused his eyes to the reflection of the pub’s windows, staring right past Blaise sitting across him. From this angle, he had a perfect view of Potter, sitting two tables down. He’d intensely stared at him like this for a while, going unnoticed, occasionally focusing his view on Blaise to show he was still listening to him _(he wasn’t, not really)_.

Now Draco saw Potter looking his way again, never through the reflection of the window but sideways, towards Draco’s table. He’d done that a few times since he and his friends arrived, too.  
Draco couldn’t shake the feeling _(hope)_ that he really was looking at him. It was almost as though he wanted to make sure Draco saw him laughing – and rather wildly, too. Maybe he’d already downed his drink, this would match the flushed color of his cheeks _(endearing)_ as his laughter ebbed down and he looked at his friends with a slightly worried expression.  
When he turned his head back towards Draco’s table, his eyes seemed a bit dazed. He was definitely tipsy.

Draco barely kept himself from smiling and lifted his almost forgotten drink to his lips to cover it up.  
Potter was still looking his way and for a second, Draco thought about turning his head to check if he was really looking at him, though he wouldn’t know what to do if they’d really lock eyes – and then he saw Potter _flick out his tongue and bite his bottom lip_.

Draco was caught completely off guard by this tiny movement, as it, with the furrowed brows, combined into an indescribable expression on Potter’s face that stirred something in Draco’s chest.

He tried to gather his composure by taking a slow sip of his wine, focusing on the feeling of alcohol running down his throat.  
But all it did was create a slightly warm burn that melt into that strange stirring in his chest and seemed to only further ignite it.

Draco dropped his glass down, surrendering, and finally turned his head sideways, only to realize that Potter was not looking his way anymore, let alone _at him_ – and he probably hadn’t to begin with – but was back to giggling with his friends.

Draco let out a small sigh and as he turned his view back to Blaise, he forced himself to concentrate on the conversation again.

**Author's Note:**

> This small drabble is the first fic I've ever written - just wanted to try it out. Let me know if I should pursue writing more - hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
